Alex's Strange Predicament!
by juniperlei
Summary: Alex has a strange dream about a strange place that reminds her of Venice, with strange giant people, and a strange blue haired man in a speedo. She then falls asleep in the dream only to wake up and find, it wasn't a dream, and not only is she 10 again, but shes also a he now? No yaoi AU OC centric


**I don't own One Piece the amazing Oda-sama does!**

**Chapter One:Alex's strange predicament.**

I heard people talking, splashes of water and smelt the salty sea air. I thought to myself what a nice dream, and I snuggled into my gritty blanket. Wait a second, I felt my blanket again my fingers brushed a hard surface, it felt stone. My eyes snapped open. Blue sky framed by tall buildings was what greeted me.

I blinked. OK what the hell. Did I fall asleep in some alley or something? I've never done that before. I got up, something fell over my eyes I pushed back up and felt fur. My Chebacca hat is too big? I pulled it off and looked at it sure looked bigger, I've heard of stuff shrinking but enlarging? I shrugged and put it back on and let it hang off the back of my neck.

I walked to the edge of the alley, I saw people passing by, I got closer and I realized something, the people where giants! They where like twice my size!

I stared wide-eyed , where am I? I cautiously went out the opening of the alley way. People rushed by me as I stood there and gawked, there was water roads beside the sidewalk.

OK this is weird, how did I end up in Venice? I don't have the money for vacations, or the time I'm just a college student after all, and what with those animals they look kinda like mini lochness monsters, and people where riding on them!. Maybe its normal thing for Venice to have? Maybe it's also normal for people to be so huge! Or maybe I'm dreaming.

Well I do have freaky dreams, this could be another, yeah this must be dream. What a weird dream to have though, I shrugged, and started walking.

I kept looking around in awe, this sure is detailed dream I thought to myself. I passed by shop after shop, and people milled about, walking past. I stared into shop windows, I couldn't read the signs which was weird, but the food and candy all looked interesting and good..

A really strange dream indeed. Then I noticed something as I passed the shops, there was kid in the reflection, but where am I?

I walked closer to one of the shops windows, and waved at the reflection, it waved back. Why am I a kid? I looked about nine years old. I touched my face and poked it, the reflection did the same. My turquoise hoodie vest looked baggier, and my Capri's where like pants, how had I not noticed that?My face also looked strange my jaw looked more defined than I remembered from my pictures from when I was little, but I don't have the best memory and this is a dream so I shrugged it off.

I then entered some sort of market place and their was stands of fruit, ice cream vendors, and candy vendors hawking there wears.

I walked around hen I smelled something delicious, I followed the smell, and there was a man grilling, and handing out skewers with meat on them. My mouth water and I went forward, and when I got close I thought what the hell its my dream I can do what I want and I grabbed one of the skewers, and started eating.

The vendor yelled at me in some language I couldn't understand, and suddenly I was being held up in the air by my hoodie. My delicious meat fell to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell!?" I struggled in his grip, is this dream turning into a nightmare? I hoped not.

The man shook me slightly maybe trying to get an answer from me.

"I have no idea what you're saying!" I said desperately I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Then suddenly there was another voice, and the man stopped yelling, he sounded shocked now,and I was slowly set down. There was a strange man with blue hair? Talking to the man, he looked huge, he had strange arms, and why the hell is he wearing a speedo? OK this is a really really weird dream. He handed the man a bill, and glanced at me then smiled and walked away.

OK so that was weird I followed the man because well its my dream and I can do what I want except apparently eat food without paying for it.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up speedo man!"I chased after him, he stopped and stared at me. He then pointed back from where I came, then kept walking. I had no idea what he was saying so I just kept following.

I then felt awkward and even though this is a dream I felt kinda thankful.

"Um look speedo man, I know this is a dream but thanks for back there." He looked down at me, and studied me, he then flipped his sunglasses up and stared at me closely, he then very slowly said something to me while pointing to his mouth.

His words now that they where said slower sounded kinda like Chinese or Japanese, but I still had no idea what he was saying.

"Yeah speedo man I have no idea what you are saying."

The man flipped down his sunglasses and rubbed his chin in thought. He then said something again and gestured, around he while making hand motions.

I watched him, and then just slowly nodded. He then cried out something and started making more motions, more frantically then before.

OK that is strange. He looked like a freaky giant man chicken, with sunglasses. He kept doing strange gestures, then asked me something again. I was still in shock from the craziness of this dream so I just nodded again.

The man then burst into tears, and put his hands on my shoulders and asked something again. I didn't know what to do so I looked left and then right at the people staring at us, then back at the man, and just nodded again.

The man then said something like he was determined, and did a weird pose that almost blinded me. This is a really really really strange dream!

He then grabbed my hand and then picked me up and set me on his shoulders, before walking quickly down the street.

I couldn't see much looking forward do to his usually spiky hair getting in the way, and sighed.

I sifted on his hard shoulders, seriously what are these things made of ? They are as hard as rock. I just went with the strange dream and stayed perched on his shoulders without complaining. I then started to watch the people as we went past, as they stared at us, and some looked disproving, and others whispered to each other.

My eyes then started to feel heavy, I blinked, the methodical pass felt soothing, and for some reason I felt really tired.

I felt myself loosing consciousness, and my last thought was 'But how can I fall asleep if this is a dream?'

* * *

I yawned as I woke up and then scratched my head. I stumbled off my bed, and walked into the bathroom. Something felt off but I ignored it, I opened the bathroom door, and something felt weird again, but my tired brain shrugged it off.

I went to the toilet and sat myself down, and sighed with relief, I then reached for the toilet paper, but it wasn't, I grabbed around no toilet paper? Did I move it?

My brain finally caught up and I realized something. The whole layout was wrong. I looked around wide-eyed with confusion. OK did I stay at a friend's house last night or something? I then racked my brain, and couldn't remember. I finally spotted the toilet paper and grabbed it, but as I was about to wipe I noticed something.

What is that? No way! What the hell? Why is THAT there? I tugged at it, and felt pain. I'm a girl not a guy, why do I have a p**** (ehehe gotta keep this story clean.).

I did the only thing I could do I screamed. I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth though half way through. My voice sounded higher pitched. I made a small noise my eyes widened. I then noticed what else was off about the bathroom everything looked bigger. I suddenly remembered my 'dream'.

"N-No way it can't be." I whispered. I pulled up my to big pants, and pulled myself up to the bathroom mirror. A small blonde haired boy stared back at me, I widened my eyes, and the reflection copied. Then it wasn't a dream? That's when I started to panic even more.

Then suddenly a large fat woman burst in, and she looked around frantically before her eyes landed on me. I stared at her in shock, as she talked and came down to my level and stared inspecting me thoroughly. I kept staring she then asked something, in some strange language sounding worried.

I kept staring, she then seemed to remember something.

She pinched herself then made a noise, and gestured to me. It then clicked in my head 'oh she's asking if I'm hurt'. Well aside from the strange gender change, which I realized would be hard and awkward to explain, I wasn't injured, so I shook my head no, and she seemed confused by my gesture so I made an X with my arms. (if you don't know Japanese normally wave their hands in front of there face when saying no).

She seemed relieved. She then patted her round stomach, and pointed to her mouth.

'Oh shes asking if I'm hungry.'My stomach growled and I blushed and nodded at her.

* * *

And thus how my strange new life began.

**So do y'all like it so far I thought it would be interesting. Don't know how far this will go. Tell me if you want me to update, and if you like the idea ^_^. Also what Franky was saying was something along the lines of go back over there you dont want to follow me, then can you understand me?Are you lost? Which she nodded to where are your parents? Are you an orphan? That's the question Alex nodded to and made Franky start crying. Then do you want me to help you find a family? which she also nodded to. **

**So he dropped her off at Aunt's ^_^ because lets face it him and his family can't take care of a kid, and he probably know that.**


End file.
